


Big crowds means judging eyes

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, VidCon 2019 YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: From their hotel room Dan and Phil can see the crowds they'll encounter at this years vidcon. In a post-coming out world, comfort is needed for the prospect of many judging eyes





	Big crowds means judging eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandom bingo 2019! prompt: vidcon

Vidcon has never been this loud before. That’s what both of them have said and thought, and now Phil is hit with the full scale of things.

The blue morning sky is crispy and stingy as he views it through the hotel window. On the street below hundreds of people are streaming up to the venue. Even when it’s multiple blocks away, every inch of pavement, every shop and every café is filled with event goers and fans. It’s rather overwhelming for him.

A dip in the sofa next to him tells him Dan’s back from the kitchen, so he turns towards him. He’s holding a steaming cup of some drink, arm stretched out towards him. Phil takes it gratefully. The surface nearly burns him, so he sets it down, trying not to spill.

With the load taken off him, Dan leans forwards, and presses his face right up to the glass. It makes a sweaty mark just where his brow creases. Except there’s no crease, only eye crinkles.

“Lots of people, huh.” The smile and oversized jumper suits him well, Phil thinks. Especially the length of them both.

He is very aware his gaze is lingering, so he does not feel ashamed when his boyfriend turns back towards him. 

“Something on my face?” Dan jokes heartily. His curls bounce with every twitch of his lips. Phil feels giggles pour out of his mouth way too late, and at that he does blush. Dan raises his eyebrow back, but there’s an equal amount of giggles from him. Phil gently slaps his shoulder in a playful manner, and lets it linger for a couple of seconds when it catches on the collarbone.

Then they both glance out the window again, Dan last as he follows his own gaze. Phil’s quiff is a mess and matte. Doesn’t stop a gentle pair of restless fingers from running through it, round and round.

“It’s not that I’m scared by the people…” Phil mumbles, returning the gesture by twirling a particularly wild brown curl around his left ring finger. The silver ring reflects delicately in the sunlight.

“I know it’s not the size of the crowd.”

“Maybe reactions.” It’s rhetorical, and Dan nods in understanding. The crowd is snailing along now, the clock ticking towards 10. “Or it’s the interviewers.”

He looks sad, and rather thoughtfully up at Dan, who waits a bit before making eye contact, and says: “If they say anything disrespectful, then they haven’t taken the message seriously.”

There’s a mischievous glint in his chocolaty dreamy eyes. Phil sends him a lopsided half-smile, and then Dan’s back at running his fingers through his hair. He ignores it, taking another sip of the coffé. It scalds his tongue, and he spits it out. Dan chuckles, and for what a burnt tongue is worth, Phil really thinks it’s worth that price.

“You know you’re extra pretty this time of day…” is mumbled breathily, and pressuring interviews and social obligations are entirely pushed out of their heads.

Phil hums contentedly. “Like what?” He loves hearing Dan compliment him, just as much as he loves the little blush that dances around his dimple when he does.

“The sky matches your eyes.” 

“Anything else?”

“Contrasts well with that pretty hair of yours…” he chokes out, and Phil grins as Dan’s face is now entirely persimmon pink. “Sappy, I know…”

“I love it when you’re sappy!” he cheers, pushing Dan playfully in the shoulder once again. Dan fake gasps at it, but can’t help the marvelous smile he carries. “It really makes me happy!”

Head lolling to the side, smile to match, Dan closes his eyes in a sign of fake protest. 

“Why.. are you like this…” he groans. The hint of amusement and fondness isn’t lacking, though.

Laughter rings in his ears, from the lot of them. The crowd below isn’t so intimidating anymore. Matter of factly, it can be said it was nearly forgotten. 

“Because we’re both lovestruck!”

“And I have you… Great!” 

Phil leans in close, resting both his hands on Dan’s chest. It earns him a real gasp, and the smug smirk that plays on his lips is intentional. He deepens his voice, making it silky smooth. “Soon you can have me…”

He can feel Dan trembling beneath his palms, and it sends an exciting thrill through his blood. A brilliant idea strikes, and he decides to have a bit more fun than intended.

Pulling away quickly, nearly collapsing him in his arms, he cheers: “-be happy! For there’s a vending machine filled with candy just down the hall!”

Dan sits there for about three seconds, frozen still, bound to his chair. Then he leans forwards silently chuckling. He quietly facepalms. Phil’s grin only widens at it.

“Oh you…” can be heard through the giggles, and the red faced Dan glances from his leaning position, with an utter burst of joy clearly growing to match the one in his chest. “Fine!” he shouts, voice honey and yellow, sitting up abruptly. He grabs both of Phil’s hands in his own. “I’ll get you your sugar, as long as I get my boyfriend later.”

Phil chuckles, then leans forwards again to plant a wet kiss onto Dan’s round, dimple-clad cheek. It’s hot underneath his lips.

“You’ll get your Philip.”

“And that sugar will help with more than getting you zazzed?” Dan asks, though it doesn’t sound like much of a question. “It’ll protect you from the crowds and the judging eyes?”

“Definitely.”

Dan sighs, and it’s comforting. He guides Phil with his hands to his chest, and rests his head on his heart. Their beats match perfectly. A dunk after another, two drums perfectly synchronized. It settles his rallying mind and calms him. His heavy breathing makes their chests rize on que. That alone creates a swirl of elation within, and soon all that can be perceived in the room is the others presence. The rest of the world seems small and unimportant. 

Then Dan takes a really deep, shaky breath, and whispers: “Then I’ll do it. I’d do anything to protect you. To make you feel safe.” He cranes his neck, nuzzling his head into the crevice of his neck. It’s a rather confident, loving, move.

“And so will I.” he replies. 

With Dan by his side, he feels able to conquer the world.

  
  



End file.
